Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar (キャプテン・オリマー, Kyaputen Orimā), also referred to as just Olimar, is the main protagonist of Pikmin and Pikmin 2, and the discoverer of every Pikmin type except for Winged and Rock Pikmin. He also appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros Brawl ''and ''Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U. He was the first Hocotate Freight employee to discover the Planet of the Pikmin and the Pikmin species. He is the only employee of any merit who works at Hocotate Freight, and in the [[Pikmin (game)|first Pikmin game]], captains a customized company ship; the S.S. Dolphin. He has a family (wife, son, daughter and pet) on his home planet, Hocotate. In the notes on the Worthless Statue and the Priceless Statue, Olimar mentions his father and mother (whose death is hinted at). In-game, Olimar's dialogue of notes to himself are in Pikmin only; in the second game, they are replaced by the Ship's. Biography Plot of Pikmin While on an interstellar vacation from Hocotate, Captain Olimar's ship, the S.S. Dolphin, collided with a meteor and crashed onto an uncharted planet (later named "PNF-404" by natives of Planet Koppai), which is actually the Pikmins' planet. The Dolphin lost 30 pieces, and the accident rendered Olimar unconscious. When he regained consciousness, he found the planet's atmosphere contained high amounts of oxygen, which is extremely poisonous to his species. Fortunately, Olimar landed next to the still, barely functioning skeletal hull of the Dolphin. While wandering around an area he called The Impact Site, Olimar met odd creatures that he called Pikmin at what could be called their nest, which he named an Onion. Both Pikmin and the Onions are named after famous foods Olimar often ate on Hocotate. These Red Pikmin that he discovered were able to reproduce more Pikmin with Olimar's help. Olimar directed them to carry his ship's Main Engine back to The Dolphin's remains, which auto-repaired itself with the parts that Olimar and the Pikmin brought. This allowed the S.S. Dolphin at least lift off for the night and avoid the hostile nocturnal creatures that reside on PNF-404. Olimar found that the Pikmin followed him loyally, which he guessed was because he plucked each one from the ground or was seen as a parental figure. Olimar's leadership skills and the Pikmins' ability to fight enemies, destroy obstacles, and carry ship parts combined to allow Olimar to find each of the various parts of the Dolphin while the Pikmin species flourished. While looking for parts, Olimar discovered other areas, including the Forest of Hope, the Forest Navel, the Distant Spring, and the Final Trial. He also discovered two more Pikmin species, the bomb-carrying Yellow Pikmin and the aquatic Blue Pikmin. Luckily for Olimar, he was able to find the Dolphin's 30 ship parts to attach to the Dolphin's remains with time left to spare. Before he left, he took a bottle cap from the planet as a souvenir for his son. By the time Olimar left, the Pikmin had learned to work together by themselves, and it seemed as though they would survive as species without his assistance, resulting in a happy ending. Alternative Endings If Olimar fails to get twenty five of the mandatory ship parts by Day 30, he will suffer major poisoning from the oxygen. He will try to fly off, but the Dolphin will come crashing back down again, possibly killing him. His Pikmin will then bring his body to an Onion, which now turns him into a seed that grows on Olimar's head, along with a black stem and leaf. If Olimar gets the 25 necessary ship parts for flight but does not manage to collect all 30 ship parts, he will successfully fly away from the planet. Olimin or Pikmar is the term used to describe Captain Olimar as a Pikmin in the bad ending of ''Pikmin'', where the S.S. Dolphin fails to take off and crashes on the planet again; Olimar is then carried to the Red Onion (presumably near dead due to the crash) by a blue Pikmin, two yellow Pikmin and seven red pikmin and ejected as a seed. The Pikmin then form a line behind "Olimin" and start to cheer. His sprout is black, and his body cannot be seen. It is unknown how he will be plucked (as Olimar is down). Return to Hocotate After Olimar's success at the Distant Planet, he was able to blast off of the planet to return to Hocotate, see his family and return to his normal life. Deciding to land at Hocotate Freight, he met up with the President of Hocotate Freight and a local employee named Louie. After landing the S.S. Dolphin, he learned that the company was in serious debt, having to pay an amount equal to x10,100 and the unknown price of Olimar's prized ship, the S.S. Dolphin. This was to pay for the loss of a Golden Pikpik Carrot shipment, supposedly eaten by a ravenous space bunny. Learning that the S.S. Dolphin was sold to pay for some of the debt, Olimar was so shocked he dropped a souvenir he found on the Distant Planet for his son. As the bottle cap rolled past Louie, an old ship, commonly known as 'The Ship' was able to use its Research Pod to suck up the rusty bottle cap. The Pod analyzed the piece of salvage to be worth x100, which lowered the remaining debt to x10,000. With hope for Hocotate Freight's future in sight, The President commanded Olimar and Louie to return to the Distant Planet and collect more treasure to pay off the debt. Paying off Hocotate Freight's debt As Olimar and Louie were heading to the Valley of Repose, the ship collided with a tree branch, and the resulting impact jolted Louie out of the cockpit, meaning Olimar had to search for him. Luckily for Olimar, he found a group of Red Pikmin fighting a lone Dwarf Red Bulborb. He was able to unite with Louie by using the Pikmin to penetrate the barriers. Louie had discovered a treasure that was a large double D Duracell battery, dubbed the Courage Reactor and started their treasure seeking adventure. Later they discovered a series of Caverns deep underground, which housed many treasures and even the previously undiscovered Purple Pikmin. As they were able to make progress in the Awakening Wood and Perplexing Pool, they encountered the undocumented White Pikmin and rediscovered the Yellow and Blue Pikmin, which were eager to help. The debt eventually lowered to a minuscule amount. In the end, Olimar and Louie were able to pay off their company's debt. The search for Louie After repaying the debt, Captain Olimar blasted off the planet, but noticed that he somehow left Louie behind. Alas, it was too late, as he was going too fast to turn around and get him. After meeting the President once again to present him with all the treasures he and Louie found, the debt was fully paid. Olimar then told the President that there was more treasure on the planet. The President, looking to increase Hocotate Freight's fortune, then decided to send Olimar and Louie back to the planet. Only then did he realize that Louie was missing. The President decided that he would join Olimar to search for Louie and to make their company even wealthier. The two went to the Wistful Wild to start their search and find more treasure. They both were able to find Louie in the Wistful Wild, but he was at the very bottom of the deep, dark, dangerous Dream Den. To make matters worse, Louie was resting on top of a gigantic Titan Dweevil. Olimar and the President were able to rescue Louie, although all the characters think that Louie was the one controlling the Titan Dweevil in the first place. ''Pikmin 3'' In'' Pikmin 3, Captain Olimar is a playable character as Player 2 in Bingo Battle mode & Mission Mode In ''Pikmin 3, Olimar's unseen voyage is explained through Data Files the player can find throughout the game: Due to to the President's excessive spending and failure of a new business venture, Olimar is sent back to PNF-404 with Louie in search of even more treasure to buy back the S.S. Dolphin and repay Hocotate Freight's newly acquired second debt. However, The Ship lands near a massive creature known as a Quaggled Mireclops, which destroys it, leaving Olimar and Louie stranded. As they explore the planet, they inadvertently pick up the Koppaites' Cosmic Drive Key. After a while, Olimar starts to enjoy the search for treasure, and even becomes tempted by it. He at one point writes in his diary he is sick of the President getting everything and how easy it would be to take just one piece of gold. Olimar eventually discovers the Formidable Oak, seeing something glittering at the top of it. Thinking it must be valuable gold, he climbs to the top, only to find it is actually a living creature, the Plasm Wraith. The creature eventually obsesses over Olimar, preventing him from leaving, yet doesn't harm him. Each time Olimar attempts to escape from the Plasm Wraith, the creature activates the suit's auto-sleep feature, preventing him from continuing his escape. With the help of Louie, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie are able to locate Olimar and subdue the Plasm Wraith just long enough for them to take off with Olimar. In Pikmin 3, his notes state that once he pays off the second debt he will be able to get his beloved S.S. Dolphin back. By gathering all of the secret memos you can unlock one of the five exploration logs featuring Olimar talking at each location. In these he will mention Hocotate Freight's second debt, finding the cosmic drive key, and the Plasm Wraith. Traits and abilities *Olimar is able to control Pikmin, using his whistle as a means of command. The Pikmin quite possibly see him as a leader and a hero, but they probably followed him originally because of the light of his head, which makes him look like some kind of Pikmin. *He can pluck or pull out Pikmin sprouts when he stands next to them (or by whistling after obtaining the Pluckaphone). *Olimar can launch a punch attack to weaken enemies (or a three punch combo after obtaining the Rocket Fist). *Olimar has an interest in science and particularly biology, taking notes and commenting on every treasure and enemy he discovers. *He has three short brown hairs and wears a beige spacesuit with a red tracking beacon on his helmet, decorated with a red life-support backpack and red gloves. He measures 1.9cm tall, and 3.9cm tall with his space suit on. *He loves his family, but they often ask a lot of him when it comes to financial matters. This is one of the reasons he enjoys time to himself. *He designed the Bowsprit for the S.S. Dolphin. *It is referred to that Olimar has had conflicts with space pirates. *According to his journal entry on the Impenetrable Cookie, he has a short temper towards incidents of little importance. *Olimar mentions that he has always "had a way with animals", which can be seen with his fairly extensive Piklopedia journal entries on the various creatures on the planet. Olimar's Monologues in Pikmin When playing Pikmin, the player can discover information about the gameplay by reading Olimar's monologues. They often give info about Pikmin abilities, controls, and current tasks. Olimar's Notes : Example: Olimar's Notes on Red Bulborb In Pikmin 2, when Captain Olimar sees a creature or feature, he jots down some notes. His, unlike Louie's notes, are very informative and provide a lot of detail. Olimar speculates quite a lot, though that is natural due to the sheer strangeness of the life forms on the planet. He also appears to be quite the biologist, if you assume that all his notes are his honest opinions. Olimar's Journal : Example: Olimar's Journal on Courage Reactor In Pikmin 2, Olimar writes a journal entry on each treasure he finds, often reflecting on the day's expeditions and findings. He refers to such things as his family, his working life with Hocotate Freight, and his feelings at the time, as well as speculation on what the treasure's intended use might be. Gallery Olimar Point.png|Official art of Olimar from Pikmin. Blue Pikmin Sprout.png|Olimar finding a Blue Pikmin sprout. PikOlimarPluck.jpg|Olimar plucking a Blue Pikmin. PIkOlimarThrow.jpg|Olimar throwing a Blue Pikmin. olioooooooo.jpg|Olimar and an army of Pikmin. Olimar Wiki.jpg|Clay Art from Pikmin 2 of Olimar plucking a Blue Pikmin. Oh..png|Captain Olimar, as seen in the ending of Pikmin 3, including the new whistle which is built into the helmet, like the other Characters. Notice Louie in the background, still tie up. olioooo.jpg|Olimar's color schemes in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Olimar.png|Captain Olimar in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. CaptainOlimar.jpg|Olimar when he is captured by the Plasm Wraith in Pikmin 3. Screenshot 2014-03-07 at 8.46.45 PM.png|Clay art from Pikmin 2 of Olimar throwing a Blue Pikmin OlimarTrophy.jpg|The Olimar trophy in Smash Bros NI Pikmin2DuoNews colmImg 005-1-.jpg|Olimar and Louie E-Reader Olimar.png|Captain Olimar plucking a red Pikmin in the E-Reader game. Play Nintendo Description A cosmic castaway becomes a brave leader of Pikmin. When his spaceship crash lands on a mysterious planet, Captain Olimar could use a few friends-so he figured out a way to grow some new buds. Trivia *Olimar's name is derived from Mario, just as "Louie" is from Luigi. In Japanese, Olimar (オリマ orima) is an anagram of Mario (マリオ mario). **Olimar also shares the same color as Mario (red), and has a large nose similar to Mario's. *According to Olimar's Voyage Log, Olimar was a repair man before he became a captain. *Olimar was supposed to make a cameo appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. The captain was to come in and taste the player's coffee. However, this never occurred, as the scene was canceled. He was also planned to call Mario "Marlio" (an anagram of "Olimar") and somehow mistake Luigi for a beast. Unlike other characters in the game, Olimar's text was to appear without a speech bubble. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, you can get trophies of both Captain Olimar and Pikmin if you have Pikmin saved on your memory card. *One of the key items in Super Paper Mario, the Helmet has a large resemblance to Olimar's helmet. It even includes an antenna with a red light beacon. *Although not seen, the player can get a message from Olimar in the Wii game Animal Crossing: City Folk, which reads: "I found this odd little hat on my travels. It looks just like one of those cute little creatures I've met in outer space! Have fun wearing it! - From Captain Olimar.". When the player finishes reading the letter, they get an item called the "Red Pikmin Hat", which looks like a Red Pikmin's stem with a leaf. The same hat (along with yellow and blue variants) is available as an award to Miis in the Nintendo 3DS' "Find Mii". '' A "life size" model of his ship has also been released. *Olimar's weight seems to vary during the duration of the games. He weighs 4 Pikmin in ''Pikmin, 1 Pikmin in Pikmin 2, and 5 Pikmin in Pikmin 3. *Olimar is one of three playable characters in the series without his name ending with a long "e" sound, the others being Alph and the president. *Olimar is voiced by Kazumi Totaka in Pikmin 2. *When Pikmin carry Olimar to their Onion when you press down on the D-pad (or the "2" button in the New Play Control! version) is held in Pikmin, or by use of the Napsack in Pikmin 2, Olimar is not affected in any way, presumably because he is still conscious and able to struggle free. *When Pikmin carry dead enemies to the Onion, it makes a normal Pikmin, not a hybrid between the two species. It is possible that Olimar is not dead, only unconscious, thus creating the hybrid. **The result of this bad ending is possibly referenced in Pikmin 3, as one of Olimar's ship logs in a Data File stated that he had a nightmare that the Pikmin dragged him into their Onion after being injured by a creature. In'' Super Smash Bros. Series'' ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Pikmin ''was released less than a month before the release of the second installment of the ''Super Smash. Bros. ''series. Nintendo featured two ''Pikmin ''themed trophies, Captain Olimar and Pikmin. The Olimar trophy is unlocked by having a ''Pikmin ''save file on the same save file as ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. The trophy features Olimar with a red and yellow Pikmin. Trophy Description in Super Smash Bros. Melee "The main character in the game of Pikmin, Captain Olimar crash-lands on a mysterious planet after his ship malfunctions. In order to get off the planet, he must gather the pieces of his broken ship, but the atmosphere of the planet is poisonous to Olimar. As a result, he has to enlist the help of the native Pikmin." *''Pikmin'','' 12/01 ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl .]] Olimar is a playable character in the game Super Smash Bros Brawl. He commands his Pikmin in battle, and is almost entirely dependent on them. Olimar is able to pluck new Pikmin from the ground at any time, and he can have up to six with him at once. The Pikmin, as in the original series, are fragile and can be defeated easily, but each of the five colors have special unique properties (for example, the Red Pikmin are stronger than average and have fire-based attacks, as well as resistance to flame). Olimar’s Final Smash is called '''End of Day', during which he leaves the arena via his spaceship as night falls. The players left behind are attacked by feeding Bulborbs, and can be further damaged when Olimar’s ship returns and explodes on impact. Although Olimar's Pikmin are left behind too, they go unharmed. Trophy description in Super Smash Bros. Brawl "A veteran spacefarer in the employ of Hocotate Freight. After crash-landing on an enigmatic planet, Olimar met the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. He enlisted their aid to find his spaceship parts and help him escape. Once home, he found his employer on the verge of bankruptcy. He was sent back to the Pikmin world with his partner, Louie, to repay the company debt." ''Super Smash Bros. For Wii U/3DS'' Olimar is a playable character in the Wii U and 3DS versions of the 4th installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. Similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''he has been seen only with the five types of Pikmin present in ''Pikmin 2. In his new recovery move he uses Winged Pikmin, having the carry him upwards. However, the more Pikmin he has, the worse his recovery is, as the recovery also carries the Pikmin with him, weighting down and exhausting the Winged Pikmin faster. He also can only have 3 Pikmin at a time. Pikmin are also plucked in a fixed order: red, yellow, blue, purple, white, then back to red. See also *[[Olimar's monologues in Pikmin 1|Olimar's monologues in Pikmin]] External links *[http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/pikmin.html Official page on Smash Bros. DOJO!!]. *http://pikmin2.nintendo.com/ *http://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/pikmin.html de:Captain Olimar Category:Hocotate Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Hocotatians Category:2-Player Battle Category:Leaders Category:Bingo Battle Category:Boss Rewards Category:Spoilers Category:Olimar's notes Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Pikmin Series